munpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10 of the United Nations Charter
=THE ECONOMIC AND SOCIAL COUNCIL (ECOSOC)= COMPOSITION Article 61 #The Economic and Social Council shall consist of fifty-four Members of the United Nations elected by the General Assembly. #Subject to the provisions of paragraph 3, eighteen members of the Economic and Social Council shall be elected each year for a term of three years. A retiring member shall be eligible for immediate re-election. #At the first election after the increase in the membership of the Economic and Social Council from twenty-seven to fifty-four members, in addition to the members elected in place of the nine members whose term of office expires at the end of that year, twenty-seven additional members shall be elected. Of these twenty-seven additional members, the term of office of nine members so elected shall expire at the end of one year, and of nine other members at the end of two years, in accordance with arrangements made by the General Assembly. #Each member of the Economic and Social Council shall have one representative. FUNCTIONS and POWERS Article 62 #The Economic and Social Council may make or initiate studies and reports with respect to international economic, social, cultural, educational, health, and related matters and may make recommendations with respect to any such matters to the General Assembly to the Members of the United Nations, and to the specialized agencies concerned. #It may make recommendations for the purpose of promoting respect for, and observance of, human rights and fundamental freedoms for all. #It may prepare draft conventions for submission to the General Assembly, with respect to matters falling within its competence. #It may call, in accordance with the rules prescribed by the United Nations, international conferences on matters falling within its competence. Article 63 #The Economic and Social Council may enter into agreements with any of the agencies referred to in Article 57, defining the terms on which the agency concerned shall be brought into relationship with the United Nations. Such agreements shall be subject to approval by the General Assembly. #It may co-ordinate the activities of the specialized agencies through consultation with and recommendations to such agencies and through recommendations to the General Assembly and to the Members of the United Nations. Article 64 #The Economic and Social Council may take appropriate steps to obtain regular reports from the specialized agencies. It may make arrangements with the Members of the United Nations and with the specialized agencies to obtain reports on the steps taken to give effect to its own recommendations and to recommendations on matters falling within its competence made by the General Assembly. #It may communicate its observations on these reports to the General Assembly. Article 65 The Economic and Social Council may furnish information to the Security Council and shall assist the Security Council upon its request. Article 66 #The Economic and Social Council shall perform such functions as fall within its competence in connection with the carrying out of the recommendations of the General Assembly. #It may, with the approval of the General Assembly, perform services at the request of Members of the United Nations and at the request of specialized agencies. #It shall perform such other functions as are specified elsewhere in the present Charter or as may be assigned to it by the General Assembly. VOTING Article 67 #Each member of the Economic and Social Council shall have one vote. #Decisions of the Economic and Social Council shall be made by a majority of the members present and voting. PROCEDURE Article 68 The Economic and Social Council shall set up commissions in economic and social fields and for the promotion of human rights, and such other commissions as may be required for the performance of its functions. Article 69 The Economic and Social Council shall invite any Member of the United Nations to participate, without vote, in its deliberations on any matter of particular concern to that Member. Article 70 The Economic and Social Council may make arrangements for representatives of the specialized agencies to participate, without vote, in its deliberations and in those of the commissions established by it, and for its representatives to participate in the deliberations of the specialized agencies. Article 71 The Economic and Social Council may make suitable arrangements for consultation with non-governmental organizations which are concerned with matters within its competence. Such arrangements may be made with international organizations and, where appropriate, with national organizations after consultation with the Member of the United Nations concerned. Article 72 #The Economic and Social Council shall adopt its own rules of procedure, including the method of selecting its President. #The Economic and Social Council shall meet as required in accordance with its rules, which shall include provision for the convening of meetings on the request of a majority of its members. Category:Protocol Category:Bodies